creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Urban Legend (Series) Deaths
The list consists the deaths occurred in the Urban Legend film series. Urban Legend (1998) Urban Legends:Final Cut (2000) Urban Legends:Bloody Mary (2005) Trivia *The third film moves further away from the original film and abandons the slasher element of the preceding films in favor of a supernatural element. *Each of the killer had a motive for committing the murders in each film. **Brenda wanted revenge because the boy Natalie and Michelle ran over was her boyfriend. **Solomon wanted to frame Amy for the crimes when he failed to win the Hitchcock award in his student days for which he blames Amy's father, who cast the deciding vote against him. **Mary exacts vengeance against the people involved in the kidnappings by killing their children. *Brenda Bates, from the first film, made an appearance in the second film as a nurse at a mental institution who's wheeling Professor Solomon out and saying they have a lot in common. *In each film, urban legends were mentioned or depicted in the film. **A caller to Sasha's radio show states that she replaced her room mate's birth control pills with baby aspirin. **A caller to Sasha's radio show thinks about having her stomach pumped after performing oral sex on the school team. **A couple suffering from Penis captivus call in to Sasha's radio show. **Michelle is killed by the killer in the backseat. This legend is also referenced by various people looking at the back seat or talking about it. **Brenda and Natalie try to conjure up Bloody Mary. **Professor Wexler mentioned the legend of the babysitter getting phone calls from an upstairs room. This legend is later referred to by Parker moments before his death. **Professor Wexler suggests eating Pop Rocks and drinking soda at the same time. The death of Little Mikey from this is mentioned by Brenda. The killer later re-enacts this legend on Parker, substituting soda with bathroom chemicals. **Damon is hung from a tree while Natalie is waiting in the car below. **Parker suggests placing spider eggs in Bubble Yum and gerbilling as the killer's next move. **Gangs driving with their headlights turned off, pursuing the first driver to flash them and running him off the road, is mentioned by Sasha in the library. It is later revealed that Natalie and Michelle did this, killing a young man, subsequently re-enacted by the killer on Natalie and the Janitor and finally revealed as central to the killer's motive. **Natalie finds her roommate strangled to death next to her with the note "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?". **The urban legend slasher under the car is re-enacted on Dean Adams. **A guest at the party claims that the song "Love Rollercoaster" contains a real murder scream. **Parker finds the remains of his dog in the microwave, resembling the "Old Lady dries wet dog in microwave" legend. **Brenda tries to re-enact the Kidney Heist on Natalie. **Lisa is drugged at a bar and wakes up in a bath tub of ice, her kidney being removed. **Amy recounts a legend about students screaming at midnight to relieve tension, causing a brutal assault to go unnoticed. This is later re-enacted in Simon's death. **Sandra tells of a burrito contaminated with roach eggs, which then hatch inside a girl's nose and of a chicken sandwich containing pus from the chicken's tumor. **Vanessa warns Travis that cell phones cause cancer. **The first scene of Amy's film has a girl discovering the corpse of her dog, who supposedly licked her hand at night, in the shower, with the message "Humans can lick too." **The basis for one of the scenes in Amy's film is a carnival displaying fake corpses in a "Tunnel of Terror". As the carnival moves on, several children are missing and the fake corpses are revealed to be real. **Sandra is filmed murdered on camera. Her friends think it is a fake murder because there is no body, but it is actually real and filmed in the same fashion as a "snuff film". **Martha introduces the 1969 homecoming kidnappings as an urban legend. **Samantha refers to the legend suggesting that eating Pop Rocks and drinking soda explodes your stomach. **Martha refers to the tale about a guy getting his arm stuck in a soda machine and then being buried under the machine. This later almost happens to Buck. **Samantha, Martha and Mindy conjure up Bloody Mary. **Roger is burned on a sunbed. **Heather wakes up and discovers a swelling on her cheek. After she pops it, hundreds of spiders emerge from her cheek. **Tom is electrocuted when urinating on an electrical fence. **Buck's bottle contains the finger cut off from Tom's body. **Buck is soothed by his dog licking his fingers but later finds its corpse with the note "People can lick too". **Buck is attacked by Mary who is hiding under his bed. **David jokingly suggests that somebody removed Buck's kidneys. **Samantha is almost buried alive. **Grace's car starts flashing it's headlights. Villains/Killers Identities ImagesCA8M4KEB.jpg|The Urban Legend Killer ImagesCA2QIMPG.jpg|Brenda Bates and Professor Solomon owens.png|Bill Owens Urbanlegends3 4.jpg|Mary Banner as Bloody Mary Victims Identities Urban Legend MichelleMancini.jpg|Michelle Mancini DamonBrooks.jpg|Damon Brooks ToshGuaneri.jpg|Tosh Guaneri DeanAdams.jpg|Dean Adams PaulDog.jpg|Hootie ParkerRiley.jpg|Parker Riley RadioMan.jpg|DJ Producer SashaThomas.jpg|Sasha Thomas ProfessorWexler.jpg|Professor William Wexler CreepyJanitor.jpg|Janitor Urban Legends:Final Cut LisaFC.jpg|Lisa SandraPetruzzi.jpg|Sandra Petruzzi SimonJabuscko.jpg|Schorm "Simon" Jabuscko StanWashington.jpg|Stan Washington DirkReynolds.jpg|Dirk Reynolds VanessaValdeon.jpg|Vanessa Valdeon Urban Legends:Bloody Mary MaryBannerBM.jpg|Mary Banner RogerDalton.jpg|Roger Dalton HeatherThompson.jpg|Heather Thompson TomHiggins.jpg|Tom Higgins BuckDog.jpg|Buck's Dog BuckJacoby.jpg|Buck Jacoby DavidOwens.jpg|David Owens BillOwens.jpg|Bill Owens Category:Death Lists Category:Movie Info & Data Category:Gallery Category:Death List Gallery